The disclosures herein relate generally to policy configuration in information handling systems (IHSs), and more specifically, to policy configuration in networked IHSs. Administrators may generate policies for an enterprise network of IHSs, and may propagate the policies throughout IHSs in the network. Network policies, and more specifically security policies, may increase the security of networked IHSs.